De La Amistad Pueden Surgir Relaciones Peligrosas
by LiNi.02
Summary: Mino y Kisa siempre han sido muy buenos amigos, pero que sucederá si una noche se ven envueltos en una tentadora situación?


_**Bueno aquí esto yo trayéndoles un pequeño ONE SHOT, que surgió de un AU en mi grupo de Rol, de alguna forma quise aprovechar como se dieron las cosas para usar las ideas y comentarios que se dieron entre mi amiga y yo, para hacerle un regalo de cumpleaños a mi compañera Trini, mi chiqui perdona la demora, pero entenderás que el tiempo es algo que me escasea ahora, además que siempre sufro con los fics porque si no me gusta algo prefiero borrarlo a seguir. Pera ya estuvo aquí lo tienes.**_

_**Finalmente pude terminar con este fic que no es más que una experimento y la primera vez que me arriesgo a hacer algo así. La pareja es rara pero si se fijan no del todo, digo este par siempre se a llevado bien y bueno digamos que en un mundo paralelo pudo ocurrir algo entre ellos jajajajaja, no me maten amo a Yukina e imagino a Mino emparejado con Yuu, sólo quise probar algo nuevo (las cosas que pasan cuando te juntas con gente de mente muy abierta que le gusta mezclar personajes, jajajajajaja eso se lo debo a mi amiga Van Phantomhive, mi sensei en estas cosas)**_

_**Espero que les guste y sino, ok no problem recibo comentarios, sólo que eviten las agresiones. Y otra cosa, les informo que no he dejado NINGUNO de mis otros fics, actualmente me encuentro trabajando en ellos y espero publicar pronto, no se si en unos días o semanas, pero enserio quiero que entiendan que ando muy ocupada y es muy difícil encontrar espacios para escribir, aún así no esta en mis planes abandonarlo.**_

**_Disfrútenlo._**

**_Por cierto lo había olvidado, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y sus personajes no son míos, yo sólo los uso por diversión, siguiendo mis delirios mentales y la locura que nació en el rol._**

**_(Aclaración: este fic, es re subido ya que la anterior vez se presentó un inconveniente con una persona y no es de mi agrado encontrar sus reviews, así como tampoco me parece que ustedes quienes me leen deban ver lo desagradable que puede llegar a ser una persona para sentirse bien. Este es un espacio para disfrutar leyendo y no para ventilar cosas de la vida privada de las personas o discutir. Así que lo dejo nuevamente._**

**_Gracias por su atención)_**

* * *

_**DE LA AMISTAD PUEDEN SURGIR RELACIONES PELIGROSAS**_

Desde siempre se llevaron bien, quizás porque en parte eran algo así como el complemento del otro, entendían bien su humor y eran cómplices a la hora de hacer bromas o comentarios hacia los demás editores. Mino y Kisa eran buenos amigos de eso no cabía la menor duda, aunque a la hora de hablar sobre sus vidas privadas, cada uno era reservado y evitaba cualquier clase de especulación.

No eran nada malos en su trabajo, pero en cuanto a sus vidas íntimas la cosa era totalmente diferente, cada uno cargaba con su propio desastre. Como bien se sabía Kisa no era un experto en cosas de amor, o quizás sí pero sólo en tener relaciones basadas en el gusto físico y el sexo, caso no muy diferente ocurría con Mino quien parecía brincar de cama en cama sin encontrar mayor gusto por los hombres y las mujeres con los que terminaba involucrado.

Poco faltaba para estar en mitad ciclo, los ánimos no eran los mejores aunque tampoco era como si la editorial estuviera ya sumida en la oscuridad y deambularan por corredores y pasillos zombies. Ese no era caso aún, una prueba de ello era la forma como los editores de Emerald se encontraban corrigiendo storyboards o hablando con sus respectivas mangakas sobre los cambios que debían hacer.

—¡Bien! — exclamó el pelinegro — perfecto Yamada-sensei solamente debe cambiar esa parte y estará prefecto — dijo mientras volvía a revisar el papel sobre el escritorio—, entonces espero el fax con la corrección —, mientras el editor hablaba, Mino se acercó y se puso a su lado esperando que colgara.

—¿Lo conseguiste? — preguntó una vez estuvo desocupado.

Shouta levantó la mirada y con una sonrisa afirmó con su cabeza — parecía imposible, pero al final logré convencerla diciéndole que estaba muy sobrecargada la escena y que sin tanto detalle ya se entendía a que se quería llegar.

—Entonces, ¿ya estas desocupado? — le preguntó apilando unos documentos en donde se supone se ubicaba Takano.

—Bueno si, aunque pensaba que pasaría la noche aquí contigo Mino pues todo parece indicar que mi trabajo a finalizado, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿te quedaras más tiempo?

—Hablé con mi mangaka y parece que el problema se ha solucionado, quedé de dejarla trabajar en paz por esta noche con la condición de no encontrar ni un solo error en su storyboard mañana en las horas de la mañana, además de eso Takano-san me llamó a decirme que la propuesta al final si fue aceptada, así que tampoco debo quedarme aquí — indicó sonriendo.

—¡Perfecto! En ese caso deja organizo mis cosas y vamos juntos a la estación… bueno si es que te diriges a ese lugar — comentó al ver la expresión no muy segura del editor.

—Estaba pesando en ir a tomar algo antes de ir a descansar, la verdad es que con tanto trabajo y otro problemas, no he podido salir a relajarme — dijo mientras suspiraba — ¿Qué harás tú Kisa? ¿Por qué no vamos al bar que queda camino a la estación?

—Bueno la verdad no se… mañana debo madrugar y además había quedado de salir con…

—¡Kisa! no seas aguafiestas, sólo vamos a tomarnos un par de cervezas y luego si quieres puedes salir con quien quieras — dijo mientras se colgaba el bolso —. Anda, no seas así, mira que no quiero salir solo, además piensa que será una oportunidad para cambiar de ambiente y despejarnos un poco.

El pelinegro lo miró por un momento. Hacía un momento le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Ichimura, no porque tuviera muchas ganas de verlo, sino porque al no encontrar otra excusa o manera de evitar sus miles de invitaciones, optó por aceptar, de todas formas debía reconocer que la terminaban pasando bien y que llegar a su solitario hogar no era muy motivador que digamos.

—¿Acaso vas a hacerte de rogar? — sonrió antes de tomarlo del brazo.

—N-No… pero…

—No seas así — antes de notarlo lo estaba acorralado contra uno de los escritorios, juntando peligrosamente sus cuerpos o más específicamente ciertas partes.

—M-Mino, yo… de verdad pienso que… mejor en otra oportunidad — dijo esperando que de esta forma lo soltara y pudiera huir.

—¡No! es más… — sonrió con malicia — ya es muy tarde, ahora te aguantas — señaló mientras lo llevaba a rastras hasta el ascensor.

—Pero Mino… — intentó zafarse pero al no poder, suspiró con resignación — está bien, pero serás quien pague la cuenta— frunció su entrecejo una vez estuvieron en el interior del ascensor —. Yo no gastaré nada.

—Eso no será problema, sólo será un par de cervezas.

Durante todo el trayecto se dedicaron a hablar de trivialidades, aunque a diferencia de Kanade, Shouta se notaba un poco tenso y es que no era para menos, apreciaba a su compañero, pero quizás por la forma como había resultado la invitación o a que para esa noche sus planes no eran los de una inocente velada entre amigos, hablando y riendo de tonterías simplemente y al tener que ser cambiado de forma repentina, su cuerpo y mente le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

Mino tenía su encanto, Kisa sabia eso de sobra, después de tanto tiempo trabajando a su lado, en algún momento se había encargado de detallar el físico del eterno editor sonriente, descubriendo y enmarcando en su mente aquellas partes que más le llamaban la atención y le gustaban. Aunque no hubiera chance de tener nada, eso no era impedimento para no recrear su visión, tonto sería de su parte si no lo hacía con Mino o con cualquiera de las doncellas o editores de Marukawa, habiendo tanto de donde elegir y para todos los gustos.

Al verse perdido en esa clase de pensamientos impuros, desvió su mirada al piso tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que se iba formando en sus mejillas — esto no es bueno…

—¿Estas bien? De repente te callaste, ¿dije algo que te molestó?

—¿Eh? N-No… es sólo que recordé algo… nada importante —aseguró sintiendo sus mejillas arder, pero aun así lo miró y sonrió.

—Entiendo… — correspondió su sonrisa mirándolo de re ojo. Si bien era cierto que Kanade era enigmático y lo que más lo caracterizaba era su eterna sonrisa eso no le quitaba que fuera observador y le gustara analizar las personas y situaciones que se presentaban, todo con el fin de sacar beneficio.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al bar Mino se encargó de elegir una mesa algo apartada del bullicio.

—¿Que deseas beber? Pide lo que quieras — dijo el editor sonriente esperando que de esta manera Kisa se relajara un poco y entrara en confianza —. Hoy sí que pienso complacerte.

—Sólo la cerveza, no deseo nada más — señaló mirando su alrededor, mientras sentía sus manos y piernas temblar, el comentario de Kanade sólo había empeorado su "linda" situación.

—¿Por qué estas nervioso? — preguntó mientras apoyaba su codo en la mesa colocaba su cabeza sobre su mano —, que recuerde no es la primera vez que salimos a tomar algo.

—No, no yo no… yo lo siento Mino, es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa y bueno es que… por alguna extraña razón me siento algo intimidado — confesó sin atreverse a mirarlo.

—¿Ah?¿Que yo te intimido? Jajajaja que broma tan mala Kisa, ¿de verdad esperas que crea semejante tontería? — negó con su cabeza — ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? jajajaja

—¡No te burles! — pidió frunciendo su entrecejo.

—La culpa es tuya por decir esas cosas jajajajaja, pero ya enserio Kisa dejando de lado todas esas tonterías, porque mejor no me cuentas con quien te ibas a ver. ¿Estas saliendo con alguien ahora?

Inmediatamente el pelinegro negó con su cabeza mientras que la mesera ponía enfrente de cada uno una jarra llena de cerveza— no exactamente, iba a verme con alguien que no veo hace tiempo, nada importante.

—Qué bueno, pensé que te había dañado una cita y ya comenzaba a arrepentirme, pero entonces si es así me relajo — dijo antes de dar un respiro.

—Eh… si claro — sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—Pero entonces si no es por eso que andas así, ¿qué te tiene tan tenso? ¡Te prohíbo que me digas que es porque yo te intimido o porque estas estresado con el trabajo! — advirtió con un poco de seriedad.

Shouta abrió sus ojos como platos y miró a castaño con confusión para luego suspirar y desviar la mirada — ¿de verdad es imposible creer el que tú me intimides Mino?

Kanade le dio un trago a su cerveza para luego suspirar y poner una expresión seria — ¿por qué habría de hacer eso? Digo no es la primera vez que salimos, ni la primera vez que nos vemos o hablamos, somos amigos, compañeros de trabajo, no hay motivos para que me digas eso.

—Quizás si los hay pero tú los ignoras… — comentó tomando su cerveza.

—Entonces te invito a que me los digas — se encogió de hombros antes de cruzarse de brazos —. Anda, habla.

—¡No! mejor olvida eso y hablemos de… mmm ¿no crees que hacemos mal en aprovecharnos de Ricchan cada vez que podemos? La verdad es que no es una mala persona y bueno él está haciendo todo para convertirse en un buen editor y…

—¡Kisa! no me cambies el tema — pidió golpeando la mesa con la jarra — quiero saber por qué dices esas cosas de mi. Anda ¡habla ya!

—Ya te dije que lo olvides, en realidad es algo que no importa — sonrió con inseguridad y tomó su cerveza para beberla rápidamente.

––Es que es extraño, durante todo el tiempo que nos llevamos de conocernos jamás comentaste algo como eso, además me causa curiosidad lo que causo en las personas –– dijo antes de reír.

––Eres una persona muy extraña, nunca se sabe que es lo que te pasa o piensas –– indicó entre sorbos ––, pero no por ello dejas de ser una buena persona…

Dejó su jarra de lado y se cruzó de brazos –– aunque sonó considerado de tu parte, no cambia en nada la necesidad que tengo de que me digas porque dices eso… de que te intimido, la verdad que eso puedo escucharlo de cualquiera inclusive de Onodera, pero de ti, no, no, no y para que lo sepas no te dejaré ir hasta que hables.

––Eres demasiado persistente y molesto… –– suspiró sintiendo de repente su celular vibrar —, me permites un momento, ya vuelvo — con rapidez se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la salida.

Kanade suspiró e hizo un gesto de disgusto, según parecía su querido compañero estaba inventado un excusa y nada más.

[—¡Hey Shouta! — exclamó la persona desde el otro lado de la línea una vez el editor contestó — ¿qué pasa contigo? Llevo casi 1 hora esperando por ti.]

—S-Si ya lo sé y lo siento… — negó con su cabeza — se me presentó un problema y…

[—¿¡Estas bien!? — preguntó con preocupación — ¿acaso ocurrió algo en casa? ¿Necesitas que ayude en algo Shouta? Tu voz no suena bien… ¿Qué pasa?— a medida que hacia preguntas su tono de voz cambiaba por uno más intranquilo, no era para menos luego de haberle dicho que era sólo un mocoso de 18 años que estaba en la escuela]

—No es nada tan malo, es sólo que… olvidé que debo hacer algo ahora, sólo eso… pero yo lo siento de verdad, no quería dejarlo plantado — sonrió con inseguridad frotando su nuca.

[—En ese caso creo que tendremos que vernos en otra ocasión, ni creas que te vas a libras de mí, ya sabes que hago lo que te gusta y que siempre pides más]

—S-Sí, claro… —un intenso sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas al escuchar las palabras que había comenzado a decir Ichimura y que no pararon sino que se volvieron más descriptivas.

Trató de ser paciente pero al no lograrlo se levantó y fue directo al lugar por donde lo había visto salir. Al llegar no logró escuchar bien de que hablaba por celular pero si lo suficiente como para llevarse una idea.

—Así que esos eran los planes… — pensó cruzándose de brazos, notando como Shouta se movía de lado a lado y se ponía más nervioso.

—S-Si, todo eso y más… cuantas veces quieras… — susurró sonrojando aún más, bueno si es que eso era posible —. También sé que te gusta y en que posición.

Ante lo dicho suspiró y se aproximó un poco mientras una sonrisa pervertida aparecía en su rostro.

—Ichimura-san… te llamaré en los próximos días lo prometo, ahora debo colgar — comentó pasando la mano por su rostro en un intento por calmar su ansiedad y limpiar su sudor— s-si… lo mismo… — sonrió avergonzado y colgó mientras respiraba profundo — yo definitivamente debo hacer algo — pensó antes de tomar aire.

—¿Todo en orden Kisa? — preguntó poniéndose casi que a su lado —te ves algo… mmm ¿raro?

—¡Mino! yo… sólo estoy cansado por el trabajo y necesito descansar. Eso es todo — aseguró encogiéndose de hombros — ¿por qué mejor no dejamos esta salida para otra ocasión? Te prometo que yo te invitaré a todo.

—Sabes que no — negó firmemente con su cabeza —, ya no quiero beber unas cervezas contigo, o por lo menos no aquí — sonrió con un poco de malicia.

—¿Eh? — lo miró confundido — ¿entonces a dónde quieres ir?

—¡Vamos a mi casa!

—¡Que! ¿A tu casa? — sus ojos se abrieron como platos— pero…

—Ya Kisa, no digas más "pero", ni inventes excusas, comienzo a pensar que algo me ocultas y eso me desagrada— comentó de forma amenazante o mejor dicho usando esas palabras para chantajearlo, el que fuera yandere siempre servía a la hora de conseguir lo que quería, a nadie le agradaba verlo molesto––. Pensé que éramos buenos amigos.

––Lo somos… y de los mejores, digo me caes mejor que Hatori, Onodera o incluso el mismo Takano-san –– desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio —, supongo que el no descansar como debería no me hará mal — comentó antes de que su compañero le pasara su chaqueta junto con su maletín —. Oye Mino… ¿y la cuenta?

—No te preocupes, mientras tú hablabas con tu amigo la pagué — indicó sin darle mucha importancia a lo que había dicho.

—¿Amigo? Mino, yo no…

—¡Vamos! — lo tomó del brazo y con una sonrisa que expresaba de todo menos felicidad caminó hasta llegar a la puerta del bar en donde detuvo un taxi.

Los nervios y la incomodidad de Shouta iba en aumento y es que no era para menos, esa noche algo pasaba con Kanade, su actitud no era la misma de siempre, además de eso sentía que su cuerpo respondía de forma extraña a la presencia de su amigo y compañero de trabajo.

Dio las indicaciones al conductor y luego miró a pelinegro — y bien, ¿me vas a contar porque andas así?

—No pasa nada, es sólo que estoy cansado y me siento… creo que me voy a enfermar — mintió mientras desviaba la mirada — ¡sí! eso debe ser…

—Bueno sea lo que sea, cuando lleguemos a casa te revisaré, esto no lo dejaré pasar.

Lo escuchó pero continuó mirando por la ventana hasta llegar a la casa del editor.

Mino guardó silencio durante el recorrido mientras que analizaba un poco la situación, sintiendo curiosidad por lo que pensaba su amigo, además de eso una que otra idea pasó por su mente, no era como si no sintiera algo de atracción por Kisa. Quizás porque en parte le recordaba a él y lo que era su vida amorosa-sexual se sintió más que atraído, esta sin lugar a dudas era una buena oportunidad para probar algo nuevo y a la vez conocer otro lado de su compañero de trabajo.

—Por favor siéntete como en casa — dijo mientras abría la puerta y lo invitaba a seguir —, perdón el desorden pero creo que es entendible, además es algo normal en un hombre que es soltero y vive solo — comentó con una sonrisa.

—S-Si… — contestó intentando corresponder la sonrisa.

—Ven, te recibo esto… — se aproximó y tomó sus pertenencias — si gustas ponte cómodo, te prepararé algo de comer, quizás así te sientas mejor.

—No, no es necesario— antes de que Mino diera un paso lo tomó de la mano —, yo estoy bien así, no seas exagerado.

—Claro… — se quedó por un momento pensando mientras detallaba al pelinegro — supongo que no tengo más remedio que creerte, aunque te quiero advertir… — aprovechando que aún lo tenía de la mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él — que no seré yo el responsable si te pones mal más adelante.

—¡No! — Ante la cercanía reaccionó empujándolo — ¡Claro que no!

—Entonces, traeré las cervezas y algo para acompañarlas, mientras puedes sentarte y si quieres poner algo de música, enciende la tv o lo que gustes, no hay problema. Ya vengo — suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina.

La cosa se ponía cada vez interesante, ver de esa forma a su amigo en parte lo alegraba y además sentía más deseos de hacer algunas cosas sucias con él. Mino no le asustaba meterse en ningún tipo de juego, por el contrario, cada que se le presentaba la oportunidad aprovechaba para sacar el mayor provecho, al fin y al cabo que tampoco era que buscara encontrar el amor.

Mientras en la sala Shouta miraba su alrededor tratando de controlar sus emociones e instintos, repitiéndose constantemente que la velada no era nada más la de dos amigos-compañeros, que beberían, hablarían y nada más — ¿hace cuánto tiempo conoces a Mino? — se preguntó intentado buscar calma — ni que fuera la primera vez que salgo con él… — susurró antes de suspirar — aunque nunca me había invitado a su casa, ni se había comportado de esa forma… ni mucho menos... — antes de notarlo su mente voló y llevó a pensar en la mínima posibilidad de que en ese lugar… esa noche… ellos… Un intensó sonrojo acudió a su rostro — ¿Qué se sentirá besar a Mino?

—¡Ya estuvo! — de repente apareció el editor con una charola en la mano que tenía bocadillos, mientras que en la otra traía dos latas de cerveza.

—¡Deja te ayudo! — aturdido se levantó y corrió hasta él para tomar la charola.

—Espero hayan quedado bien… no soy bueno cocinando.

—Pues huele muy bien — comentó para luego sentarse y poner la charola sobre la mesa de centro.

—Supongo… pero ya probaremos— el lobo ya estaba preparado para atacar, aunque debía esperar un poco más. Se sentó justo enfrente de él.

Sentirlo tan cerca y con la pregunta que se había hecho no pudo sentirse peor ¿Por qué debía ser tan complicado? Si fuera un desconocido, no importarían las consecuencias o repercusiones, pero Mino… ¿Cuál era que se suponía que era la orientación sexual de él? Revisó rápidamente sus recuerdos sin encontrar nada en específico.

—¡Hey Kisa!

Rápidamente se estremeció al sentir la mano del editor sobre su frente pero no la apartó ni hizo nada, sólo lo miró mostrando todo ese temor y ansiedad que lo estaba carcomiendo.

—Tú definitivamente no estás bien… dime que puedo hacer por ti — dijo a modo de juego pero serio –– y más te vale que no me mientas. De verdad que me fastidia la forma como me tratas –– negó con su cabeza ––. Yo no merezco eso, mira que hasta te invité a casa y te preparé comida –– comentó haciéndose la víctima.

Tomó un poco de aire y sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba se aproximó, lentamente lo tomó de la nuca para luego acercar su rostro al de él y aunque con algo de torpeza logró posesionar sus labios sobre los de su compañero.

El beso fue corto y algo superficial, pero sirvió para que los dos se dieran cuenta que sus pensamientos no eran del todo errados.

––Bueno no era lo esperaba pero… –– sonrió y se sentó a su lado –– ¿eso te hizo sentir bien? –– tomó su cerveza y le dio un largo sorbo –– puedes dejar de ser tan antipático y cerrado conmigo.

––¿Qué? –– lo miró confundido –– es decir… No Mino, es que tú no lo entiendes…

––Eres demasiado complicado –– señaló poniéndose enfrente suyo –– tanto te preocupa ¿esto? –– de inmediato lo besó pero más calmadamente.

––¡Oye! –– lo empujó y se levantó –– debo irme ya.

––Pero, ¿por qué?

––Bebiste mucho y haces cosas innecesarias –– comentó entre confundido y serio.

––Yo no hago cosas innecesarias, sólo intento entender que pasa contigo y las actitudes que me has mostrado toda la noche. Además sólo he bebido dos cervezas con esta, ¡no estoy ebrio!

––Aun así… ¿Dónde dejaste mis cosas? –– cuestionó mirándolo.

––No te las daré, porque no te dejaré ir y menos ahora que nos hemos besado –– aseguró caminando hasta él.

Ante el comentario sus mejillas se pusieron rojas –– Es que no entiendes lo que pasa, yo debo irme.

––¡No! –– lo agarró del brazo y lo obligó a ir hasta el sillón donde se sentó y lo obligó a hacer lo mismo ––. Tienes razón yo no entiendo que pasa, primero me dices que te intimido, luego me evades y eres injusto, finalmente me besas, yo intento hacer lo mismo para que entremos en confianza, confianza que pensé y me tenías después de tanto tiempo trabajando juntos, y quieres irte así no más, dime, ¿eso te parece normal?

El editor bajó la mirada –– n-no… no lo es.

––Kisa, ¿qué sucede? Somos amigos, ¿no?

––Tienes razón, pero es que no te lo puedo decir… –– susurró mirándolo de re ojo.

––¡Agh! –– mandó su cabeza hacía atrás –– ni hablar, ¿crees que con un par de cervezas la situación cambie?

––No creo que sea conveniente –– dijo mientras se levantaba encontrando en una de las sillas del comedor su maletín y demás cosas ––. No te molestes por esto Mino, lo hago porque de alguna forma te aprecio y no deseo que la amistad se dañe –– confesó tomando sus cosas ––, gracias por la invitación, nos veremos mañana –– hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta.

Para _desgracia _del pelinegro, estaba lloviendo fuertemente.

Al escuchar la fuerte lluvia y los truenos, Mino rió levemente –– es imposible que te deje ir en esas condiciones –– antes de notarlo, el editor se encaminó hasta él tomándolo de la cintura –– vamos adentro Kisa… –– susurró cerca de su oído, produciéndole escalofríos.

Resignado y asustado suspiró y se dio media vuelta –– pero con una condición…

––¿Ah?

––Por favor Mino, no me vuelvas a besar –– pidió mirándolo por un momento.

––Como digas, no me muero por hacerlo –– sonrió y río levemente ––. Pero ven aquí, no vaya a ser que de verdad te enfermes.

Resignando ingresó al departamento de su compañero. Se sentó y guardó silencio, se sentía inseguro e incómodo, no entendía que pensar, Kanade actuaba con tanta tranquilidad que le molestaba un poco, además aún sentía el sabor de sus labios en los suyos. A pesar de tener una vida tan promiscua y de no importarle mucho lo que pasara, nunca pensó o mejor… se imaginó terminar en una relación peligrosa con sus compañeros de trabajo. ¡Estúpido Mino! Ahora todo era peor, un beso no calmaba su ansas de sexo, por el contrario lo ponían más deseoso, ahora quería probar más que sus labios, quería su cuerpo.

––¡Hey Kisa! –– exclamó fuertemente.

––¿Y ahora qué quieres? –– cuestionó molestó bebiendo de un sólo sorbo la cerveza ––, ya dije que estoy bien, ¿puedes olvidar el resto?

––¿Ah? ¡Ja! Está bien –– suspiró y se levantó traeré más cervezas.

Al quedarse solo, suspiró y terminó de beber la cerveza para enseguida apretar la lata –– ¡maldita sea! –– recargó su cabeza en el sofá y cerró sus ojos.

Quizás algo con lo que Shouta no contaba es que Mino si entendía lo que pasaba, no del todo pero si lo suficiente como para saber qué hacer y que oportunidades aprovechar, un ejemplo de ello fue la que encontró al volver. Kisa se veía muy lindo y provocativo con los ojos cerrados y su respiración un poco agitada, producto de la misma ansiedad que sentía. Despacio se aproximó, se sentó y sin previo aviso buscó sus labios para comenzar a besarlo con profundo deseo de probarlos, de morderlos, de querer comérselos.

Olvidó lo que pensaba, olvidó en donde estaba y quien era a quien ahora besaba mientras pasaba las manos por su nuca atrayéndolo, sólo disfrutaba mientras su mente quedaba en blanco.

El deseo de ambas personas que estaban acostumbradas a vivir una vida sin importar las consecuencias, a involucrarse en relación sin una cabeza o una cola aumentaba con el paso del tiempo, sus lenguas se enredaban y libraban una batalla, las manos de Mino se aferraron a la espalda del pelinegro como si su vida dependiera de ello.

––¿Estás seguro que no querías que volviera a besarte?

La mirada de Kisa se topó por primera ver con los ojos grises de Kanade que lo veían expectante.

––No, es decir… Mino, somos amigos… hace tiempo nos conocemos, no deseo que eso cambie –– desvió la mirada ––, pero me temo que esto… no me gusta cómo se están poniendo las cosas y no deseo que sigan así… –– se mordió el labio y bajó su mirada –– ¿podemos simplemente pasar una inocente noche de amigos, hablando mientras bebemos algo, como lo hacemos con los demás o incluso como las otras veces que hemos salido los dos?

––¿Por qué haces las cosas tan complicadas? ¿No sería mejor que dejar que pasen? –– preguntó a modo de reproche antes de abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo de manera brusca –– yo sólo quiero que pasen… porque me gustas… Shouta –– susurró al cortar el beso.

La mirada del mayor se desorbitó, no parecía para él tener lógica lo dicho por su compañero aunque tampoco para él tenía lógica apartarlo o decirle algo que acabara con ese momento.

El sonriente editor se encargó de profundizar el beso tanto como fuera posible hacerlo, sintiendo como su entrepierna comenzaba a incomodarlo y como sus manos bajaban por la espalda de Kisa hasta agarrar su nalga.

––¡Oye! –– exclamó tratando de apartarse ––Acaso, ¿te gustan los hombres?

––¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas ahora?

––Es que… –– sonrojado, tembloroso y confundido, lo miró –– siempre me causaste curiosidad… –– sonrió inseguro –– no esperaba esto y no es que me disguste, al contrario me encanta, me sorprende, me alegra, es fantástico… porque siempre has sido enigmático y es algo que no creo que todo el mundo sepa o pueda saberlo con facilidad, pero…

––¡Qué bueno que sea así! –– sin dejarlo hablar se lanzó sobre él, quedando encima y tomando ambas muñecas entre sus manos para levantarlas y poner sobre su cabeza –– esta es un velada que promete… juguemos Kisa, déjame que hagamos cosas sucias y pervertidas… –– susurró antes de bajar por su cuello, lamiendo y succionándolo con deseo mientras juntaba su cuerpo para frotar su entrepierna con la del editor.

––¡Ngh...! –– un gemido escapó mientras sentía que ahora si el control de la situación lo perdía por completo e iba quedando a merced de su _amigo_ –– mmmhh… –– cerró sus ojos sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba y calentaba con cada roce.

Con una sonrisa seductora dejó de hacer lo que hacía y dirigió sus ojos a su compañero –– es raro… es extraño tenerte así pero… entre más lo pienso más me gusta y quiero más… –– susurró soltando una de sus manos para ponerla sobre el cierre de su pantalón bajándolo.

Si era raro y si algo le impedida el entregarse, era la repercusiones a futuro, pero por más que tratara, ni la lógica, ni la inteligencia, ni los hechos lo hacían pensar con claridad, así que en única opción estaba en seguir, el caer en la tentación y olvidarse de todo. Su cuerpo quería sexo, su mente era un manojo de pensamientos confusos, sus impulsos estaban listos para hacer y el susto y la adrenalina de involucrase con un amigo-compañero-colega lo tentaban. Antes de darse cuenta colocó su mano sobre la de Mino incitándolo a que tocara su miembro con libertad.

––Oh, ya veo… –– río y lo miró fijamente –– así que ya no hay resistencia y desaparecieron los "peros". Vaya Kisa, me sorprendes, te imaginaba más… –– con malicia sonrió antes tomar el bulto entre sus manos y comenzar a masturbarlo –– terco y resistente…

––Mmmhh... aahh… b-basta Min… Mino…–– jadeó con los ojos entrecerrados conteniéndose –– ah… n-no hagas…

––Seguro… –– río antes de bajar sus pantalones –– haré lo que digas… –– levantó su camiseta y se acercó a su pezones, los cuales mordió, lamió y succionó sin piedad al tiempo que su mano frotaba su miembro aun cubierto por sus bóxers.

––Aahh… ¡Mino! –– gimió más fuerte retorciéndose con desespero y ansiedad, su cuerpo cada vez respondía mejor al toque de Kanade. Era algo tan agradable, excitante y adictivo.

––¿Te gusta? –– preguntó deteniendo sus movimientos por un momento ––, entonces, ¿dejarás que haga el resto?

Sonrojado y un poco jadeante lo miró –– ¿por qué preguntas eso?

––¡Jum! Sólo pensaba que no pareces el tipo de _uke _que espera que hagan de todo mientras gime, jadea, se queja y dice a todo "no" –– comentó con una sonrisa socarrona ––, ¿verdad que no me equivoco? –– cuestionó mientras aproximaba su rostro al de Shouta.

Trató de escapar de sus ojos y de sus mismas palabras, pero era casi que imposible, todo en él pedía más de Mino, que le diera todo. ¡Ya! Ahora mismo.

¿Hasta donde era capaz de llegar Kisa?, ansiaba, esperaba que reaccionara e hiciera algo que lo animara y motivara a más, ya que lo único que quería era disfrutar, divertirse y terminar de convencerse que no era tan malo lo que hacía con él. Bueno es que no era malo, ya eran adultos y con experiencia, así que no era necesario darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Se mordió el labio para luego sentarse y mirar fijamente a su amigo –– no sé qué es lo que estás pensando o tienes en mente pero… –– aprovechando que Mino estaba sentado con las piernas un poco separadas se puso en el medio para enseguida colocar juntas manos sobre su pecho y empujarlo –– no tenías por qué haberte detenido de esa forma –– susurró aún jadeante, comenzando a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa.

––Oh, ¿sí? –– río relajándose –– ¿qué harás entonces?

Lo miró con deseo a los ojos antes de comenzar a acariciar su bien fornido dorso mientras que su lengua se paseaba libremente por el cuello del editor hasta su clavícula y su entrepierna se frotaba ligeramente con la de Mino –– ¿esto era lo que esperabas?

––Es bueno comienzo… mmhh agradable y excitante, pero no es suficiente… –– susurró agarrando las nalgas de quien parecía ahora ser su amante.

––Entonces puedo… –– sin detener el recorrido de su lengua, desabrochó y bajó el cierre del pantalón –– ¿con mi boca?

––Eso suena muy provocador… –– poco a poco bajó sus pantalones junto con sus bóxers. Los ojos de Shouta expresaban una excesiva lujuria, detalle que no pasó desapercibo para el editor ––, eres un pervertido encantador… –– susurró sintiendo sus manos tomar su miembro y apretarlo levemente desde la base hasta la punta provocándole un montón de sensaciones.

Se relamió los labios mientras lo masturbaba jugando con el glande y acerca su boca hasta empezar con unas pequeñas lamidas.

––¡Uy Kisa! mmh… –– dobló sus piernas y apretó sus puños antes tan placentera sensación –– de haber… mmmhh… sabido…

––¿Qué? –– preguntó deteniéndose en el momento en el estaba por introducirlo en su boca.

––Te hubiera buscado… te hubiera acosado… y hecho mío hace tiempo.

Sonrió ante el comentario e introdujo el miembro en su boca, tratando de enredar su lengua por toda la longitud. Una vez lo tuvo todo en su boca comenzó con lento y bien profundo vaivén, succionando cada cierto momento.

––Oh mierda… ah –– gimió tomando un poco de aire, colocando sus manos en la cabeza del pelinegro.

Aunque concentrado y dominando por la pasión no pudo evitar mirar semejante escena y pensar que se trataba de algún sueño mojado, producto de la abstinencia que llevaba a causa del trabajo y de las pocas ofertas que se le habían presentado.

––Mmhh… b-bien… muy bien… –– trató de perderse en las sensaciones de forma que pudiera disfrutar plenamente de lo que sucedía –– mierda… –– deseando sentir más, comenzó a ejercer cierto empuje para que su miembro ingresara más en la boca de Kisa, cosa que aunque sorprendió y casi ahogó a editor no fue impedimento para que buscara complacerlo.

Era Mino a quien le estaba haciendo sexo oral, era a su compañero y en cierta forma su cómplice con quien se estaba involucrando y aunque existía la inseguridad, ya era tarde como para desistir, motivo por el que buscó por todos los medios satisfacerlo, deseando de igual manera hacerlo correr dentro de su boca. Intensificó el vaivén al tiempo que una de sus manos apretaba levemente sus testículos, arrancándole cada vez gemidos más excitantes.

Mientras una mano lo tomaba de la nuca incitándolo a profundizar el vaivén, la otra intentaba retirar de su rostro algunos mechones que le impidieran observarlo –– mierda Kisa… ngh… que bueno eres… –– sonrió con malicia –– eres todo un sensei… aahh… por eso, dame más… mmmhhh… hazme correr, no pares…

Respondió al comentario con una mirada lasciva, para enseguida entrecerrar sus ojos y demostrarle que al igual que él, también estaba disfrutando del momento.

––Ah… si, así… mmmmhhh se siente muy bien… –– jadeó una y otra vez sintiendo que el clímax poco a poco se iba acercando –– ¡uff! –– se relamió varias veces sus labios –– me harás llegar… mmhh… no pares… mmmhh…

Poco a poco empezó a sentir y a beber el líquido pre semen que iba saliendo. Se dedicó a lamer y a succionar la punta, sin perder de vista los gestos y la miraba que le dedicaba Kanade.

––¡Ay! Kisa… –– tomó un poco de aire sintiendo que el límite estaba más cerca de que esperaba –– mmmhh… uuhh… ––torció sus ojos y apretó el puño.

Finalmente lo había conseguido, intentó beber y lamen hasta la última gota de semen de su compañero, disfrutándolo como si se tratara de la cosa más deliciosa que hubiese probado en la vida.

––Si soy sincero… –– el editor se sentó –– no eres nada de lo que siempre pensé… –– indicó agitando, sonriendo con deleite.

––¿Y eso es malo? –– preguntó lamiendo sus dedos.

––Al contrario… –– lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó –– me gusta esta faceta tuya… –– dijo con una sonrisa de plena satisfacción ––. ¿Quieres que lo hagamos aquí o vamos a la habitación?

––El piso está frío y el clima no ayuda mucho…

Mino se levantó y antes de que Kisa terminara de hablar lo tomó por la cintura levantándolo –– agárrate fuerte…

––¡¿Ah?! S-si… –– sus mejillas volvieron a arder y sus ojos a mirarlo, mientras que con sus piernas se aferraba a la espalda de Kanade y sus brazos al cuello ––Mino, quiero que sepas que…

––No digas nada… –– el editor comenzó a besar su cuello dejando una pequeñas marcas como recuerdo de lo que sucedía. Al llegar a la habitación lo recostó en la cama prosiguió con los besos pero ahora en su boca, al tiempo que sus manos bajaban por su abdomen hasta introducirse en sus bóxers.

––¡Nngh! –– gimió en medio del beso sintiendo el fuerte agarre y presión en su miembro.

––Estas tan caliente… –– murmuró mientras acariciaba sus mejillas y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo por toda su longitud.

––M-Mino… aahh –– jadeante se colgó de su cuello y lo besó con brusquedad buscando saciar todo el deseo.

Sintiendo que los bóxers no eran nada más que un estorbo, los bajó y con mayor libertad y avidez masturbó su pene presionando sus dedos contra la punta ––Te deseo… deseo sentir el calor de tu cuerpo… –– mordió su labio.

––¡Hazlo! –– exclamó con desespero –– hazlo… yo también quiero… penétrame y has todo lo que tienes en mente –– clamó tomando la mano de Mino que aún acariciaba su rostro para dirigirla a su boca –– hazme gemir… –– mirándolo lascivamente sacó su lengua y empezó a lamer sus dedos de una forma bastante tentadora, haciendo que Kanade lo masturbara con mayor exaspero.

Cuando los dedos estuvieron los suficientemente ensalivados, levantó su cabeza y la acercó a su oído –– ya sabes lo que debes hacerlo… hazlo sin compasión, sin pensar en nada, quiero sentirte pronto en mi… –– murmuró mordiéndole el lóbulo.

––No lo haré… –– le susurró antes de devolverle el mordisco, mientras reía y dejaba que Kisa dirigiera su mano hasta el trasero.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de su amante-amigo colocó su dedo en la entrada presionando con algo de fuerza, ingresando sin mucho problema.

––Aaaahh… –– cerró sus ojos con fuerza intentando no concentrarse tanto en el dolor que le producía, como si en la excitación y el placer que significaba para él tener sexo con Mino.

Al verlo se dedicó a besar y lamer las lágrimas que comenzaba a aparecer, mientras que su dedo se movía en círculos explorando su interior.

––Mmmhhgg… Kanade –– entre abrió sus ojos mientras se removía –– no demores… mmhh mete… m-mete el otro…

––Dije que te complacería… –– le sonrió y besó introduciendo un segundo dedo –– y eso haré…

––Aaaahhh… a-así.

Sintiendo como la excitación y el deseo aumentaba en los dos, se encargó de abrir y cerrar sus dedos de forma rápida, profundizando tanto como pudiera su movimiento, buscando aquel punto que volviera loco a Kisa.

––¿Ya casi?

––S-Si… mmmhh más a la derecha… –– gimió moviendo su cadera, tratando de ayudarlo –– agh… aahh… ¡ahí! es mmhh… ¡ahí! –– exclamó arqueando su espalda y clavando sus dedos en la espalda del editor con rudeza.

Se concentró y dedicó a golpear con sus dedos ese punto, preparando un tercer dedo.

––Mmhh… si… ogh mmmhh… –– intentó calmar un poco su agitada respiración, pero el ingreso otro dedo lo terminó por desesperar –– ¡Ay! Mino… aahh te quiero a ti… agh –– jadeó removiéndose, moviendo su cadera buscando conseguir de alguna forma más contacto.

––Bien… –– sin dar esperar de nada, bajó sus bóxers, sacando los dedos, para acomodarse entre las piernas de Kisa, quien las había separado dándole espacio –– lo haré… –– colocó su miembro en su ano –– prepárate… –– poco a poco comenzó a presionar ingresando, el rostro de placer de los dos no se hizo esperar.

El mayor gimió fuertemente y apretó con fuerza las sabanas de la cama, mientras que Kanade tomaba las piernas de Shouta y las colocaba sobre sus hombros, terminando por ingresar en él de una sola y fuerte estocada. La mente de ambos terminó por ponerse en blanco.

––¿Estas bien? –– preguntó buscando su mirada.

––S-Si… –– susurró limpiando rápidamente las lágrimas de sus mejillas –– no te detengas… muévete…

––Esta bien… –– no muy seguro de si Kisa ya se había terminado de acostumbrar, comenzó a embestirlo con lentitud, de modo que pudiera sentir sus entrañar rosar por completo con su pene.

––Aahh… –– los gemidos se hicieron más seguidos y más fuertes, la sensación era tan placentera, adictiva y nada parecida a la que había pensado o imaginado –– aahh… mmmhh… sigue…

Colocando sus dedos sobre los pezones profundizó y aceleró las embestidas, sintiéndose plenamente con tan exquisita fricción.

––Mmmhh… aahhh –– el pelinegro torcía sus ojos y movía su cadera deseoso por sentir tanto placer como fuera posible sentir.

––Que bien se siente tenerte así… –– dijo aproximando la boca a sus pezones para morderlos fuertemente.

––Ugm… mmmhhh –– desesperado por lo que sentía se las ingenió para hacerlos cambiar de posición.

––Pero… –– Kanade lo miró sorprendido al verlo sobre él, más específicamente sentado sobre él.

––Lo siento, pero… –– colocando sus manos sobre la pelvis de Mino y flexionando sus rodillas empezó a dar brincos –– quiero… aaahhh más… mmmhh –– mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, aceleró el ritmo de los brincos haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran.

Placentero, excitante y muy rico, era uno de los pocos calificativos que pasaban por la mente de Mino quien al sentir que la situación se volvía cada vez más apasiónate y el clímax comenzaba a hacer presencia, se apoyó en sus codos levantó un poco su cadera de forma que pudiera moverla de arriba abajo.

––¡Ay! ¡Siii! Mmmmhh –– gimió con fuerza mirando al techo, sintiendo como su miembro se movía de arriba abajo expulsando algunas gotas de líquido pre-semen –– n-no… no te detengas… aaahhh… muévete más… aaahhh p-por… p-por favor… aaahh.

––Kisa… me tiene cerca –– avisó mientras intensificaba su movimiento.

––Mino… aaahhh… Mino, me vengo… me vengo, mmmhhh… –– gimió con fuerza –– aaahhh… ya no… aaahhh, no puedo… me vengo… aaaahhh ¡me corro! –– gritó al instante en el alcanzó el clímax.

A pesar de saber que poco le faltaba para terminar, se movió con mayor apuro, sintiendo el interior de Kisa contraerse con brusquedad debido al orgasmo. Pasaron unos minutos o segundos hasta que terminó por correrse, no sin antes robarle un apasionado beso a su editor amigo ––esto sí que estuve muy bien… –– susurró una vez cortó el beso.

Sin responder a tales palabras se recostó a lado del editor, sin saber que hacer o que decir, es más trató de esconder su rostro, pero sin que se diera cuenta el cansancio producto de un largo día terminó por hacerlo caer en un profundo sueño, convirtiéndose en el perfecto escape para la situación. Al poco tiempo, al descubrirlo, Kanade lo cubrió con una manta, para enseguida acostarse a su lado e intentar dormir.

* * *

Había transcurrido la mayor parte del día, la vida y el trabajo en la editorial transcurría en calma, los 5 editores se veían aún con un semblante tranquilo y fresco, cada uno enfocado en sus labores.

––Bien, recuerden que mañana es la fecha límite para entregar los manuscritos –– comentó el editor en jefe mirando a sus subordinados.

––Eh… pero Takano-san, yo… esto… –– se levantó Kisa –– ahora que recuerdo debo sacar una fotocopia.

––¿Estas bien Kisa? –– preguntó Hatori –– llevas todo el día comportándote de forma extraña –– comentó haciendo que los 3 editores restantes lo voltearan a mirar, pero fue Mino quien sonrió, cruzándose de brazos atento a las palabras de su _compañero._

––¡Sí! Es que… creo que me faltaron horas de sueño –– dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

––Pues más te vale que logres concentrarte y termines tu trabajo, no podemos perder tiempo, ya luego si deseas dormir lo harás –– habló Takano serio –– ¡Kisa! tienes que revisar esto –– señaló unas hojas.

––Pero Takano-san, eso no es…

––¡Revísalo!

––Ocúpate de tu trabajo, yo iré por algo de beber, puedo sacar la fotocopia que necesitas –– se ofreció Kanade poniéndose a su lado.

––¡No! luego lo haré ––lo miró por un segundo antes de desviar la mirada.

––¿Te traigo algo de comer o de beber? –– preguntó acercándose –– ciertamente algo debe pasarte –– indicó una muy fingida preocupación.

El editor apretó su puño junto con su quijada, de verdad que ganas de gritarle que la culpa era de él no le faltaban, pero no podía y no quería. Luego de huir de su apartamento, había evitado a toda costa cruzar palabra alguna con él, no sabía cómo se supone que debía actuar, sobretodo porque Mino parecía no verse afectado por lo que había pasado, parecía como si nada hubiera pasado, cosa que le molestaba y confundida –– ya déjalo, no quiero nada.

––Esta bien.

––Mino, ¿ya hablaste con tu mangaka?

––Por supuesto Takano-san, pero no puedo hacer nada respecto a ello, debo esperar.

––A este paso le volverás a hacer compañía a Kisa en la noche –– comentó sin apartar los ojos de los documentos que leía

––¡Queeeee! –– exclamó Shouta abriendo sus ojos y tirando lo que tenía en su mano.

––¿Ocurre algo?

––No, nada… –– bajó su mirada sonrojándose.

––Ah, entiendo lo que dices Takano-san –– dijo fijando su atención en su _compañero_.

––No podemos perder tiempo y ustedes dos son los más atrasados con todo el trabajo –– señaló mirándolos a ambos, quienes habían llegado tarde a trabajar ese día, claro cada uno por su lado pero tarde al fin y al cabo.

––¡Ah! No hay problema Takano-san, si debemos quedarnos toda la noche _trabajando_ lo haremos, ¿Verdad? –– preguntó abriendo sus ojos y mirando fijamente a Kisa, con una sonrisa socarrona.

Rápidamente desvió su mirada y río –– si, nosotros nos quedaremos _trabajando _–– aseguró con un nerviosismo que sólo pudo ser percibido por el sonriente editor, quien simplemente sonrió y siguió su camino, mientras que el pelinegro dirigió su mirada al monitor sintiendo unos fuertes deseos de asesinar a su _amigo_ por hacerlo sentir de esa forma, mientras que él parecía estar muy normal y tranquilo, se notaba que ni se arrepentida por lo sucedido, ni pretendía dejar en el olvido el encuentro de la noche, cosa que comenzaba a atormentar al editor ––¡Maldita sea! ¡En que me metí! –– maldijo mientras golpeaba su cabeza con el escritorio.

_****FIN****_


End file.
